For example, EP-C-0 708 691 discloses such a device. It describes and shows a sorting device, whereby endlessly rotating sorting compartments pass through a plurality of sorting paths arranged parallel to one another, on top of one another and in series. Below the sorting compartments in a, the acceptance containers for the sorted postal matter are arranged in series along the sorting paths. To replace the full containers with empty ones, a conveying path is provided between the two sorting paths of respectively one story, wherein the filled containers are transported in the direction of the sorting paths relative to the front of the sorting device. This ensues in that the full container, proceeding from the outside of the apparatus, is manually pushed onto the conveyor toward the back. The empty containers are also supplied by means of conveyors, which are arranged on the outside of the sorting device along the container rows. Thus, the empty containers are made available along the entire sorting path and can be inserted into the gap that has become free with small manual outlay.
Sorting devices of the company CGA (Alcatel) also comprise a conveying path for transporting off the full containers; however, this conveying path is guided along the outside of the sorting device. An operating cart moves below the container rows and is provided with a transfer device by means of which the full containers are placed upon the conveying path. Besides, the operating cart can accept a limited number of empty containers and, by means of a lifting device, can automatically insert them into the output station that has become free.
Further, WO 97/09132 A1 discloses a sorting device, whereby not only the filled containers but also the empty containers are transported on a conveying path and whereby a transfer device can be moved along the sorting path, which transfer device is provided with transfer means for purposes of automatically inserting the containers into the output stations and for purposes of automatically taking the containers from the output station in the conveying path.